Trick or Treat?
by Angel Devastation
Summary: Kai was pissed when he was forced to go to Tyson's Halloween Party in a costume of Tala's choosing. But will he thank his friend at the end of the night when he gets what he wants? Late Halloween oneshot. Tyka


**A/N: Late for Halloween but I didn't like how the original turned out. I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters! Enjoy!**

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Kai asked crossing his arms over the shirt and vest that barely covered his chest. The tall redhead simply laughed looking down at his short friend. Tala managed to convince Kai to dress up for Halloween. Of course Tala knew that Kai wouldn't go for his costume idea, a very slutty devil, but with the help of Bryan and Spencer the three got Kai into the costume and out the door.

"Bryan blackmailed you" Tala replied. Tala himself was dressed as a vampire. Bryan was going as a serial killer and Spencer as a soldier. The four were walking to the Halloween party that Tyson was throwing at the dojo. Kai was incredibly unhappy about Tala's choice of costume for him and refused to acknowledge that the team knew him well enough to actually blackmail him. The four walked up to the dojo to hear thumping music from the curb and Kai sighed. He was mentally preparing himself for his ex-teammates to see the ridiculous costume he was wearing.

Tala didn't even knock on the door before opening it and dragging Kai in. No one paid the Russians any attention as they kept dancing and drinking throughout the dojo. For that, Kai was thankful. Until a certain bubbly blond came out of nowhere and almost attacked Kai in a hug. Max gave no indication that he noticed Kai's revealing costume. Max released Kai from his hug before dragging Kai into the crowd. Kai could almost hear Tala laughing as his three teammates joined the crowd as well. Max was dressed up as a prince and Ray, who Kai could see dancing with Lee and Mariah, was dressed as a slutty cat. Max pulled Kai over to the punch bowl where Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary were talking. Kenny was dressed as a scientist, Hilary was a witch, and Tyson was dressed as an angel. Kai had to keep himself from gasping in a breath when he saw the blue haired male. He looked beautiful and Kai knew he wouldn't be able to handle the sight if he was sober.

"Kai! How are you buddy?" Tyson shouted over the music once he noticed Max and Kai walking up to them. Kai acknowledged his longtime rival and grabbed a cup of the punch that he hoped was spiked.

"Did you guys just get here?" Hilary asked eyeing Kai up. Max elbowed her and shook his head knowing she wanted to say something about his costume.

"A few minutes ago. The others are somewhere around here" Kai replied sipping at the punch. Thank god it was spiked. Kai barely listened to his old teammates talk as he thought of ways to kill Tala after the night. Only Tala could set him up as a devil while Tyson was an angel. Kai excused himself when he caught sight of the redhead talking alongside a couple other beybladers. He made his way through the crowd, saying hello to Ray as he passed him, and caught up to Tala as Michael and Rick walked off.

"Did you know?" Kai demanded pulling the redhead somewhere quieter. Tala looked at his shorter friend amused.

"Know what? That Bryan set up for the punch to be spiked?" he asked making Kai growl.

"That Tyson was going as an angel?" he demanded again. Tala's smirk grew larger.

"Is he really? Maybe it's a sign" Tala teased. Kai glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Not funny Tala. Who did you plan this with?" Kai growled out.

"Remember when Miguel flirted with Tyson after the world championships last year. You were about ready to tear his head off. Or how about when Johnny hit on you and Tyson went off on him. You two need to suck up your pride and just get together already" Tala ranted as he pulled Kai back to the party. Kai growled again ripping his arm away. When they walked back into the room, Kai could see Tyson dancing with Enrique and Oliver. Tala laughed as Kai narrowed his eyes. Instead of separating them Kai walked in the opposite direction going to get more punch. He was still too sober to deal with watching Tyson dance. But even after he got more punch he couldn't help but watch Tyson dancing. He watched him all night dancing away getting tipsier as the night dragged on. But not drunk enough for his liking.

He finally had enough when he watched Tyson grind against another male, Michael this time which almost surprised Kai. His pants were too tight, his body was warm, and he wasn't drunk enough to deal with watching Tyson act slutty. He hated to admit it but Tala was right, he needed to suck up his pride and ask the world champion out. Kai walked through the dojo to one of the quieter bathrooms that wasn't near the party. He knew what happened in those bathrooms and he didn't want to be interrupted. He slipped into the bathroom shutting the door quietly. He sighed and pulled his hard erection out and started rubbing it softly with a groan. His mind conjured the images of Tyson dancing and used it to fuel his stroking.

As Kai slipped away from the party he didn't realize the two sets of eyes that followed him. Tyson smiled at his dance partner and before slipping through the crowd and down the hallway after Kai. Tala smirked as he watched knowing that the plan worked. He looked away and caught eyes with a curious blond who had also been watching. The blond smiled at him, letting his bright blue eyes sparkle, and Tala smiled back. Bryan laughed quietly to himself seeing the young world champion follow after his ex-team captain.

Tyson walked down the hallways until he came to the bathroom that he thought Kai would be in. He opened the door quietly and peeked in to see the person he was looking for but not quite how he had expected to find him. Kai was standing in front of the toilet stroking his hard member and moaning softly. Tyson watched, his own member getting hard in his pants, until he couldn't take it anymore and walked in. Kai wasn't quite lost in the ecstasy of his own pleasure and heard Tyson walk in. He stopped what he was doing and opened his eyes to find the center of his fantasy staring at him with lust filled eyes.

"Tyson what are you doing in here?" Kai demanded putting his erection back in his pants choking down the groan that came up as he did so.

"I think you know Kai" Tyson said walking closer to the quieter male. He got really close to Kai who had turned to look at him curiously. Tyson took a chance before Kai could reply and kissed the taller male. Kai groaned tasting the younger male; the taste of cherries and something Kai could only describe as Tyson filled the Russian's mouth. Tyson deepened the kiss, enjoying how Kai tasted like cinnamon and wanting more of it. Kai pulled the younger teen closer to him moaning into his mouth. Tyson grinded his hips against Kai's rubbing their erections together causing both to pull away groaning.

"Let's go to my room" Tyson suggested, his lips still close to Kai's. Kai agreed without a word and pulled the younger male out of the bathroom and further down the hallway. When he reached Tyson's room he opened the door and pulled Tyson in before shutting the door and locking it. Tyson pushed Kai up against the door kissing him again and pulling at his hair causing Kai to moan into his mouth. Kai pulled Tyson closer to him deepening the kiss again. The kiss was needy and sloppy but neither cared as they gave into their desires.

Tyson pulled away before moving down Kai's body, kissing whatever flesh he could reach, until he was on his knees and Kai's bulge was in front of his face. He rubbed the hard cock through the tight red pants causing Kai to let out a breathless moan. Tyson then pulled out Kai's erection and started licking it. Kai couldn't quiet the moans that fell from his lips as Tyson's mouth worked around his member. Tyson engulfed Kai's cock with his mouth and started sucking. Kai tried to keep his hands from tangling themselves in Tyson's hair but failed and ended up gripping Tyson's hair as he pleasured the older male. Tyson himself loved the feeling of Kai pulling his hair as well as the sounds that Kai was making and strived to give Kai as much pleasure as he could.

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to contain myself for much longer" Kai muttered in pleasure knowing he was close to his orgasm. Tyson stopped but instead of getting up he took to licking Kai's balls causing a rather loud moan come out of Kai's mouth. Kai pulled Tyson up before he exploded and pushed him onto the bed. He pulled his pants all the way down and stepped out of them before walking to Tyson and pulled his vest and shirt off. Tyson soaked up the sight of his naked friend as he worked on ridding himself of his clothes. Kai growled when he saw the bare flesh that was exposed as Tyson took his shirt off, disposing of his wings as well. He looked absolutely perfect and Kai couldn't wait to touch him. Tyson pulled his pants off as Kai crawled onto the bed and started kissing up Tyson's legs. He reached Tyson's cock and swirled his tongue around the tip, dragging out a moan from the blue haired teen. Tyson immediately buried his hands in Kai's hair, marveling at how soft it was, before Kai took the rest of his member into his mouth. Tyson's moans got louder as Kai continued to suck him. He warned Kai when he was close but the elder simply continued what he was doing until Tyson shot his load into the older teen's mouth. Kai swallowed it as he leaned up and kissed up Tyson's chest.

"I want to be inside you" Kai muttered against the skin of Tyson's neck. He looked up at the bluenette to get his reaction. Tyson leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube out of the drawer of his bedside table and gave it to Kai. Kai squirted some on his fingers before pulling Tyson's waist closer to him. Tyson lifted his hips so Kai had easier access to his asshole. Kai slid a finger in, surprised at how easily it went in but didn't comment. Instead he slid another in to start scissoring him. Tyson was moaning as Kai stretched him which served to turn Kai on more.

"You've done this before" Kai commented watching the look on Tyson's face change with the pleasure. He added another finger wanting to know Tyson's limit on being stretched. Tyson simply moaned again.

"A few times" Tyson replied through his moans as he watched Kai's fingers. "You can fuck me now."

"It'll still hurt you" Kai said as he added a fourth finger still expecting Tyson to react with pain. There was none.

"I like the pain" Tyson moaned out again causing Kai to stop and look at the younger male in shock. His erection twitched at the words and he withdrew his fingers. After pouring more lube on his cock he lined it up with Tyson's hole and started pushing in gently. He knew how much this was going to hurt and even if Tyson said it was okay he was going to be as gentle as he could. Tyson almost screamed as he felt Kai stretch his hole more than it ever had been and the older teen filled him up nicely. As Kai pushed his entire length into Tyson's tight hole the older teen let out a throaty moan.

"You're so tight" Kai groaned trying not to move to let Tyson get used to the feeling. He stayed like that for a couple of moments before the need to go became too much and he had to move. He pulled out slowly leaving just the tip in before thrusting in slightly harder. Tyson's face twisted with pleasure and he let out a loud moan.

"Faster please" Tyson begged breathlessly, his chocolate eyes glazed over in lust and stared up into Kai's ruby ones. Kai's reaction was to speed up his movements thrusting into Tyson faster and harder. Their moans grew louder as their hips met quick and hard. Tyson's cock became hard again and Kai reached down to stroke it as he thrust into Tyson's hole. The two maintained eye contact, even through Kai's groaning and Tyson's body shaking with pleasure. Kai slowed down and pulled out.

"Ride me" he demanded rolling over onto his back. Tyson straddled Kai's hips and slowly slide Kai's erection back into his tight hole. He rocked his hips thrusting into Kai's quickly. Kai groaned as he watched the bluenette ride his cock hard. He continued to stroke Tyson's own member, wanting to see Tyson's face as he orgasmed. He got his wish as Tyson slowed his hips down and gave a small scream. His face was twisted in pleasure, his eyes screwed shut, and his mouth wide open as he shot his load all over Kai's stomach. Kai groaned in reaction telling Tyson how close he was. Tyson pulled off and started stroking Kai.

"I'm cumming" Kai moaned out, his vision turning white, as he hit his orgasm causing his cum to splash on Tyson's face and chest. Tyson moaned as he licked some of it off and swallowed it. Kai panted as his orgasm died down. Tyson laid next to him also panting but looked up at the older teen. Kai looked down at the bluenette for a moment before pulling him closer and kissing him. It was small and simple but it was enough to let Tyson know that this wasn't just a onetime thing.

"Guess I really did turn you on" Tyson commented as they pulled away from each other.

"You have no idea" Kai replied running his hand down Tyson's side. The younger teen shivered and leaned in to kiss Kai's neck.

"By the way I loved your costume. I almost jumped you when Max brought you over" Tyson muttered against Kai's neck. Kai shivered feeling the other's breath on his skin.

"I could say the same to you. What made you decide to be an angel?" Kai continued to run his hand up and down Tyson's side.

"Max picked it out. Why a devil?" Tyson nibbled on Kai's color bone.

"Tala and Bryan forced me" Kai groaned before sitting up and pulling Tyson with him. "They set us up."

"I'm not complaining" Tyson said kissing Kai again. "No matter how we ended up here at least we are here right?"

"I'm not letting you go" Kai replied kissing Tyson back. "How about we go shower?"

Tyson and Kai gathered clothes and snuck down to the bathroom Tyson usually used. They didn't notice that there were people watching them with smirks or that the four people watching were blocking the hallway so no one else could see it. Bryan gave a short laugh before pulling his boyfriend away promising to dance with the blond baseball player. Max was about to leave to go back to the party, which was winding down, when Tala grabbed his hand and pulled the smaller teen into him.

"Told you it would work" Tala said quietly leaning down so his mouth was against the blonde's ear. Max sucked in a breath feeling his boyfriend's breath on his ear. Tala moved to kiss the younger blonde picking him up and going into one of the empty rooms.

"They're going to be pissed when they realize what we did" Max moaned as Tala laid him on the bed. Tala kissed him again.

"Max don't worry about it. If they figure it out Kai will probably think it was my doing more than yours. Now I think we need to follow their example" Tala said with a devious smile as he stared down at his blond boyfriend. Max moaned letting go of his worries and let Tala pull his clothes off. He smiled knowing they did the right thing.

 **A/N: Please review!**


End file.
